Harry Potter
Harry Potter (later to become Harry Black) is the protagonist of "Harry Potter and the Prince of Slytherin" series. Personality Abilities Biography Pre-Hogwarts YEAR ONE - Harry Potter and the Prince of Slytherin SPOILERS THROUGH CHAPTER 95 Harry learns of his magical heritage and leaves for Hogwarts. Throughout his First Year, Harry has an extremely antagonistic relationship with James, Lily, and Jim Potter, as well as Draco Malfoy, but he also develops friendships with Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Theo Nott, and Blaise Zabini. After the events of Halloween 1991, he develops a strong relationship with Severus Snape, who provides him with introductory instruction in Occlumency. At the end of year 2, Snape reveals that he did so because he realized that Harry was a natural legilimens. Harry also develops friendly relations with most of the magical snakes contained within the Hogwarts paintings and other artwork., This eventually leads him to discover the Prince's Lair, the Hydra Throne, and the existence of the Prince of Slytherin position, all of which he used to force Draco Malfoy into submitting to an Unbreakable Vow not to threaten or harm Harry's friends. Harry deduces that Quirrell is Voldemort in early November 1991, but conceals his knowledge at Snape's request. At the end of the year, Harry, Theo and Blaise rescue the Gryffindor Four from Quirrell-Voldemort. After leaving Hogwarts, Harry and his solicitors visit Gringotts and confirm that Harry has a second wizarding legacy through his mother, Lily, but as of chapter 95, the name of his other family has not been revealed. YEAR TWO - Harry Potter and the Secret Enemy After surviving an assassination attempt at his joint birthday with Jim, Harry returns to Hogwarts where he easily obtains the position of Chaser on the Slytherin Quidditch team. He spends the year grappling with an annoying prank war, trying to solve the mystery that is Gilderoy Lockhart, and feuding with his brother, Jim, who is exposed as a Parselmouth with predictable results. It is not until the end of the year that he realizes that the pranks were actually cover for a number of plots engineered by Ron Weasley who was possessed by Tom Riddle's Diary. At the end of the year, Harry and Jim defeat Ron/Tom, with Harry learning valuable information about Voldemort's true history and nature. Then, Harry officially joins forces with Lucius Malfoy and a living Regulus Black (who had assumed Lockhart's identity) to defeat Voldemort for good by tracking down and destroying his horcruxes. YEAR THREE - Harry Potter and the Death Eater Menace. Ongoing. Canon vs Fanon Prince of Slytherin Harry Potter differs from Canon-Harry in the following respects. First, his parents, James and Lily Potter, did not die during Voldemort's attack on Godric's Hollow. Second, Harry has a twin brother, Jim Potter, who is universally believed to be the Boy Who Lived. Third, POS-Harry is aware of his status as a Parseltongue before arriving at Hogwarts, though he conceals it from all but his closest allies. Fourth, POS-Harry is Sorted into Slytherin rather than Gryffindor. He actively chooses Slytherin partly out of disdain for his birth family and partly to further explore his Parseltongue gift. Fifth, POS-Harry is noticeably more intelligent and well-spoken than Canon-Harry. While many of his peers are also of above-normal intelligence for their ages (whether due to the Learning Potions taken by Pureblood students or simply natural intellect as is seen in Hermione Granger), Harry's heightened intelligence is of an unknown origin and apparently is activated on the day he learns that the other Potters are still alive but had abandoned him to the Dursleys. Sixth, POS-Harry is a natural Legilimens. He cannot read others' minds as of the end of Year 2, but he has the preternatural ability to instinctively observe other people and intuitively alter his mannerisms to make a favorable impression and better manipulate wizards (but not Muggles - see below). His legilimency also manifests as a form of deductive genius, allowing him to make intuitive leaps of logic in a manner comparable to a young Sherlock Holmes. Seventh, POS-Harry and his twin, Jim both have scars. However, the meaning of Harry's scar is different from canon. Canonical, it is a lightning bolt shaped scar which hides a Horcrux, but fanonical, the scar also represents the rune Sowlio, a lightning bolt shaped rune which symbolizes power. Serena Zabini, Blaise's mother and a seer, has claimed that fate swirls around Harry. He apparently has a future full of destruction. Finally, POS-Harry is cursed with an as-yet unexplained curse manifesting as an aura that triggers feelings of extreme dislike (and with long term exposure, cruelty and violence) in Muggles. Wizards and witches are unaffected by this effect and also unable to perceive it, although Luna Lovegood perceives it indirectly with her heliopathic powers and theorizes that the phenomenon has some degree of sentience and actively conceals itself from magicals. Category:Hogwarts Students Category:Half-Bloods Category:Mind magics Category:Parselmouth Category:SPAM Category:Slytherins Category:House Potter